Talk:Shruikan
Image That's a really bad photo.Therequiembellishere 04:44, 19 March 2007 (UTC) : Have a better one? its of the clearest on the DVD. Dreyesbo (talk) 23:41, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :: No, but until we get a better one, we should just use no picture, you can't even see him as it is. Therequiembellishere 02:56, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::: There's a FAR better image from the Dragon article. I'm going to change it. Du Shur'tugalar Freohr 169.229.121.94 19:14, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::: Ohhhhh yeahhhhh. That'ssssss better. Du Shur'tugular Freohr. 169.229.121.94 19:16, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Stub How's this a stub, anyhoo? It's as big as Thorn - and that's pretty good for someone we haven't even SEEN, and was mentioned sort of as a throwaway dragon. "Oh, yeah, he was Galbatorix's, who stole him from somebody else! NEXT!" 169.229.121.94 19:20, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Greenie I say Shruikan becomes the greenie in Bk 3. Elvish magic turns him green when he bonds with the new rider. But whos the rider? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 206.173.55.184 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . : These discussions are better left for the Forum, and please sign your comments by using four tildes (~). Thank you ^-^ Therequiembellishere 01:40, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Death of the true rider How could Shruikan survive the death of his true rider? Didn't dragons die if their riders die (or was that just in the film)? The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 09:45, 4 June 2007 (UTC) : This is better left in the forums, please! Therequiembellishere 00:29, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :: Well it is quite possible that if Galbatorix was literally stalking the person while his Dragon hatched. Killed him and then stole Shruikan and forced him to obey Galbatorix then it could be done that way. He could also have somehow killed Shruikan's rider and then kept him alive as long as Galby is alive. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by WolfMan (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ::: No, Galbatorix stole a dragon egg from someone else, he didn't kill the original rider while Shruikan was already out of his egg. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 60.239.194.1 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::: But if he did that, how exactly did he get Shruikan to hatch? He obviously didn't break it or hatch it with magic. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Toa Deltor (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ::::: If anyone reads the interviews with CP on Shurtugal.com i think this is an example of one of the question brought forward. Maybe he killed the rider once the egg hatched but didnt allow the hatchling to touch the rider. Then he could have either touched it and formed a bond. (that may not be true because it said dark magic bonded them). So i guess he used dark magic to form a shining palm sort of bond. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 96.42.81.18 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::::: Maybe he did the magic BEFORE killing him. Matoro 04:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, what REALLY happened was when shruikan was just a hatchling, Galbatorix killed his REAL rider, but people, Dragons do NOT die if their rider dies, that only happens in the film, BUT the dragon usually commits suicide if their rider dies after they avenge their rider's death. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 199.216.220.2 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:38, October 13, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). Galbatorix and Shruikan I was wondering what you thought about Shruikan. It seems like he and Saphira will have to fight sometime within Brisingr and book 4. I think that Saphira's greatest advantage will be the fact that she is a great flyer and from what was said about Galbatorix in the books Shruikan will not be the fittest dragon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by WolfMan (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . : Yea, but dragons don't get fat, so he'll have size, and definally strength. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Hunter Zealot (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Breaking free Doesn't anyone think its possible that Shruikan breaks free of Galbatorix's hold on him and out of anger/need for revenge, he joins the Varden? :It's always a possibility, but keep in mind, Galbatorix has kept Shruikan enslaved for numerous years. If he hasn't managed to break Galbatorix's control in all that time, it seems unlikely that he could, unless something drastic were to change. Agent0042 21:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well what if galby made shruikan give up his eldunari and he keeps shruikan's eldunari close to him at all times and perhaps while Eragon is fighting gably it gets smashed and thus the black magic is released and shruikan is free...or they both die together or Eragon dies who knows until Nov. 8th then we'll know right? ::Anthony ellis 18:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Image What film does Shurikan shows his full body in? That picture looks old... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Isidar Mithrim (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:59, July 25, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :Full body? What image are you talking about? Weas-El ✉ 06:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Couldn't someone simply draw an image of shruikan? i mean it was done for glaedr and greeni right? be sides its not like chris is gonna draw a pic of shruikan unless he makes a 5th book but im pretty sure he'll stop at 4 4 is a book even number anyways... Anthony ellis 19:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::@Weas-El, the full body I think was at the end of Eragon, where Galbatorix tears down the curtain with his Sword Gilderien Talk| 20:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Size: Cris Paolini sayd on twitter that Belgund was larger than Shruikan. Destruction of Shruikan's Skeleton I've read the chapter where that happens and it doesn't indicate that Shruikan's skull was destroyed before the rest of his skeleton. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:44, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Shruikan's Eldunari I don't think Shruikan's Eldunari survived. Galbatorix probably kept it somewhere on himself. It just seems unlikely that it would have survived. If it had, Shruikan probably would have used his mental powers just to destroy everyone around him. PhoenixsongTheHiveWingLeafWingHybrid (talk) 01:47, October 27, 2019 (UTC)